User blog:Dragonsblood23/The Upcoming ERB Suggestions Survey Results
I figured it'll be easier to make a new blog rather than keep updating the old one since this is gonna be huge anyways let's first go through this Flash in the Pan Results Homer Simpson VS Peter Griffin Godzilla VS King Kong Al Gore VS Captain Planet Jimmy Fallon VS Jimmy Kimmel Captain Falcon VS Saitama Bigfoot VS Waldo Buzz Aldrin VS Buzz Lightyear Sub-Zero and Scorpion VS Ryu and Ken Mother Russia VS Uncle Sam Mel Brooks VS Weird Al Yankovic Waldo VS Carmen Sandiego The Flash VS Sonic The Hedgehog Elsa VS Sub-Zero Barbie VS He-Man Matt Groening VS Seth MacFarlane Aquaman VS Ariel Ferris Bueller VS Tom Sawyer Arnold Schwarzenegger VS Sylvester Stallone Barbie VS Chucky Frodo Baggins VS Tom Brady ERB Results with Redo Votes In (I was gonna do a table but coding got complex) Andy Warhol VS Vincent Van Gogh (94.7%) Robin Hood VS Zorro (90.3%) Jimi Hendrix VS Kurt Cobain (90%) Charles Dickens VS Mark Twain (87.1%) Charlie Chaplin VS Mr. Bean (87.1%) Fidel Castro VS Mao Zedong (86.7%) Bach VS Tupac (84.4%) Adam Smith VS Karl Marx (84.2%) Attila The Hun VS Vlad The Impaler (84.2%) Shigeru Miyamoto VS Hayao Miyazaki (83.3%) Dante VS Homer (80.6%) The Three Musketeers VS The Three Stooges (80.6%) Lara Croft VS Indiana Jones (80%) Benito Mussolini vs Rocky Balboa (78.1%) Alice VS Dorothy (76.3%) Pablo Escobar VS Tony Montana (74.2%) Galileo Galilei VS Neil Armstrong (73.3%) Harriet Tubman VS Spartacus (73.3%) Nixon VS Mandela (71%) Marco Polo VS Sun Wukong (71%) Moctezuma VS Sitting Bull (71%) Billy the Kid VS Jesse James (68.8%) Hugh Hefner VS Casanova (67.7%) Dr. House VS Hippocrates (67.7%) Conan The Barbarian VS Conan O’Brien (67.7%) Dracula VS Frankenstein's Monster (67.7%) M.C. Escher VS Salvador Dali (67.7%) Terry Fox VS Forrest Gump (66.7%) Qin Shi Huang VS Ronald Reagan (65%) David Bowie VS Oscar Wilde (65%) FDR VS Professor X (65%) Milton Hershey VS Willy Wonka (65%) Copernicus VS Galileo (64.5%) Michael Phelps VS Usain Bolt (64.5%) Spider-Man VS Tarzan (64.5%) Erwin Rommel VS Solid Snake (63.3%) H.P. Lovecraft VS R.L. Stine (63.3%) King Arthur VS Link (63.3%) Billy Joel VS Elton John (62.5%) Bram Stoker VS Mary Shelley (62.5%) Captain America VS Ulysses S. Grant (62.5%) Ernest Hemingway VS Mark Twain (62.5%) Pele VS Tom Brady (61.3%) Margaret Thatcher VS Tony Stark (61.3%) Andrew Jackson VS Richard The Lionheart (60.5%) Astronomers vs Astronauts (60.5%) Pennywise VS The Joker (60%) Erik the Red VS the Red Baron (60%) Goku VS Superman 2 (60%) King Tut VS Yugi Muto (60%) Dr. Manhattan VS Marie Curie (60%) Beowulf VS Gilgamesh (59.4%) David Attenborough VS Steve Irwin (58.1%) The Mask VS The Phantom of the Opera (58.1%) Magneto VS Malcolm X (58.1%) Agent J and K (Men in Black) VS Mulder & Scully (X-Files) (57.9%) Alan Turing VS Samuel Morse (57.9%) Atticus Finch VS Phoenix Wright (57.9%) He-Man VS Hercules (56.7%) H.H. Holmes VS Norman Bates (56.7%) Francisco Pizarro VS Hernán Cortés (56.7%) J.K. Rowling VS Jane Austen (56.7%) Actor Royale (55.3%) Buddha VS The Dude (The Big Lebowski) (55%) Gene Roddenberry VS George Lucas ft. J.J. Abrams (55%) Hugh Hefner VS King Henry VIII (55%) Carl Gauss VS Pythagoras (54.8%) Carl Sagan VS Galileo (54.8%) Monty Python VS The Marx Brothers (54.8%) Roald Dahl VS Shel Silverstein (54.8%) Evel Knievel VS Johnny Knoxville (53.3%) Ellen Ripley VS Samus Aran (53.3%) General Custer VS General Patton (53.3%) Jane Goodall VS Steve Irwin (53.3%) Late Night Show Host Royale (53.3%) Brothers Grimm VS The Winchester Brothers (53.1%) King Henry VIII VS Scott Pilgrim (52.5%) Amelia Earhart VS Charles Lindbergh (52.5%) GLaDOS (Portal) VS Marie Antoinette (52.5%) David Bowie VS Elton John (52.5%) Fonzie VS Urkel (52.5%) El Chapo VS Pablo Escobar (52.5%) Odysseus VS Robinson Crusoe (52.5%) Louis Armstrong VS Marvin Gaye (52.5%) C.S. Lewis VS Lewis Carroll (51.6%) Ozzy Osbourne VS Vlad the Impaler (51.6%) Richard The Lionheart VS William The Conqueror (51.6%) Alex Trebek VS Nostradamus (50%) Judge Dredd VS Judge Judy (50%) JFK VS Mandela (50%) Charlemagne VS Charles de Gaulle (50%) Aaron Burr VS Alexander Hamilton (50%) Ash Williams VS Buffy Summers (50%) Andrew Carnegie VS JD Rockefeller (50%) Daft Punk VS The Blues Brothers (50%) Armstrong and Aldrin VS Edmund Hillary and Tenzing Norgay (50%) Xena VS Boudicca (50%) Eminem VS Johnny Cash (50%) Gabe Newell VS Shigeru Miyamoto (50%) Jack Torrance VS Norman Bates (50%) Hanna-Barbera VS Matt Stone and Trey Parker (South Park) (50%) Category:Blog posts